With the deep awareness of the dangers of smoking, smoking cessation has become the common goal of most smokers, followed by this, electronic cigarettes alternatives to cigarettes, are gradually welcomed by the people.
Current electronic cigarettes each comprise a sucking rod and a power rod, the sucking rod generally comprises a sucking cylinder, a nozzle, a liquid smoke cup for accommodating liquid smoke and an atomizing device fixed within the sucking cylinder, the power rod is configured with a battery and a key switch therein for providing power. Current electronic cigarettes have same appearance and similar taste as the cigarettes, can refresh smokers and meet their smoking habit developed for many years. But current electronic cigarettes still have some defect in vision, and their traditional single key switch appears to be too rigid.